


Easter Eggs

by AzraelGFG



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Easter, F/M, and more - Freeform, chicken, potential sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: Sansa has something special in mind for Sandor this Easter.





	Easter Eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalelilolu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/gifts), [mademoiselle_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/gifts).



Sandor hated to have late shift on Easter Sunday, but he had promised Bronn and he certainly needed the extra money.

He took every extra shift he could get to save money so he was finally able to buy a ring to propose to his little bird in summer.

Sansa had already revealed by chance what ring she wanted to have, when they had strolled past the jeweler in the city.

Ever since he had found excuses, why he had to take extra shifts. Sometimes so one had called in sick and other times he had told her that his boss just was a dick, who liked to give more work than anyone could handle.

Luckily Sansa was mostly occupied with university, so she never dug deeper into it.

Sandor sensed she knew that he was up to something, but he hoped he would be able to buy the ring before Sansa found out. It should be a surprise to Sansa.

This summer she would finish her bachelor degree and Sandor felt it was the perfect time to ask her for her hand.

They had met in the year before she had started university and over the course of the years he had never doubt that Sansa was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Sandor finished the datasheet and mailed it to the colleague that would continue to work on it.

Sandor sighed and took a long sip of his coffee, looking around in the empty office.

He was alone. Not that he would mind. Most of his coworkers were assholes who could check their boss’ tonsils, considering how deep they were sticking into his ass.

Bronn was probably the only exception. That was probably the reason why he didn’t even think a second when Bronn asked him to take his shift so he could spend Easter with Lollis and her family.

Sandor looked at the clock in the lower corner of his monitor.

4 P.M.

He still had a few hours to go until he could assign the remaining work to his colleague in their partner office on the other side of the world.

Sandor stretched his neck and just wanted to continue preparing another datasheet, when his phone vibrated.

The lock screen showed that Sansa had send him a text message via WhatsApp.

Sandor unlocked his screen and read.

 

_“Hey darling. I know it must be horrible for you all alone in the office. But don’t worry I have a surprise for you when you come home ; )_

_Your Little bird <3”_

Sandor smiled up reading Sansa’s words. Sandor’s curiosity was sparked.

 

_“What surprise?”_

He wrote back and waited.

 

_“You will see ;)”_

 

Sandor chuckled to himself.

 

_“Its chicken isn’t it? Its always chicken ::hungry::”_

Sandor loved chicken as long as he could remember and Sansa had the best recipes for all kind of chicken dishes.

Every time he had a bad day at work Sansa made some chicken to cheer him up.

 

_“Nope :)”_

Sandor frowned.

 

_“???”_

_“hihi <3”_

_“You are mean little bird. I have endless amounts of sheets still to prepare and I need at least a hint what is waiting for me T_T”_

 

_“Nope. But the waiting will be worth it.”_

_“Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease. With big puppy eyes.”_

If that wouldn’t make his little bird spill the beans nothing would.

 

_“Aww…okay give me a second <3”_

_“Okay :3”_

Sandor put his phone down waiting for Sansa’s next text, opening up the next data sheet on his monitor.

His phone vibrated and he opened the message, nearly spilling the coffee he was about to sib.

 

_"Like what you see? You bunny awaits you and wants to play with some “easter eggs” tonight ;))”_

_“Rawwwwwr”_

Sandor had so many questions for Sansa when he came home. Where had she hid the costume and how had she gotten it in the first place. But the most urgent question was what she had in mind to do tonight with him.

 

_“Your little bunny bird is waiting for you on our playground <3 ; ) “_

_“How am I supposed to get any work done now that I know what awaits me???”_

_“I am sure you will find a way <3 love you.”_

 

Sandor laughed to himself shaking his head. He certainly hadn’t expected his Easter to head _this_ way.

Sandor had to focus.

Only a few hours more and he would find out what his little bird had in mind for him tonight, but for now he had to distract himself from his rock-solid boner with some boring data sheets.

 


End file.
